The Mommy Substitution
by beeprimo
Summary: Sheldon has to take on her role some other times.
1. The Mommy Substitution

**I've thinking for a long time about trying my luck in fanfiction. This is my first ever Shamy fic. Enjoy!**

Sheldon wakes up disoriented to a screeching toddler and his wife pressed up to him. He had to do a late night research at CalTech and went home at 11 in the evening only to find out Amy and Isaac deep into their slumber.

"Da-da-daaaaaddy!" Sheldon hears a faint, almost dwindling cry of his son.

Sheldon looks up to their bedside clock only to find out that it's not even 6 o'clock in the morning and his son is already screaming his heart out.

"Amy," Sheldon whispers behind her head. "Isaac's already up."

Amy stirs but didn't wake up. Sheldon notices how Amy's body is hot, literally feverish, and how she shivers under his arms. Sheldon decides to get up, tuck in the comforter around his wife tightly, increase the temperature of their room, and attend to Isaac's needs. Today, he's gonna be the mommy substitute.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**It is up. This one is.**

* * *

Sheldon saunters the small distance into Isaac's room and can barely hear him sobbing like a distressed piglet.

Contrary to what many believes, Isaac is, in fact, a daddy's boy. Yes, he loves and adores his mommy, but he and Sheldon share a transcendent, almost spiritual, bond, unlike any other father and son. It's like Isaac is Sheldon's twin and not MIssy.

Sheldon opens the door only to find out that his 18-month-old son has decided to stop crying and play with his animal stuffed toys instead. Despite Isaac's borderline obnoxious cry, which he probably inherited from Sheldon, that boy was as sweet and as understanding just like Amy.

"Hey, buddy. Why are you up so early?" Sheldon utters slowly.

"D-daddy?" Isaac looks up at him.

Sheldon slowly goes down on his knees to see his son in his cot. That boy is a spitting image of Sheldon to the point where they almost made him a junior when they first saw him.

"Isaac hungry," Isaac pouts at Sheldon.

"Oh, I thought you hurt yourself. C'mon, let's go prepare for breakfast. Mommy's a little bit under the weather so I'll be taking care of you and her." Sheldon says

He picks up Isaac and goes to prepare for their breakfast. What could be a palatable 2-in-1 breakfast for a toddler and a sick wife? Well, he's no master chef, but a bowl of soup is a convenient way to go. He prepares chicken noodle soup, feeds Isaac and himself, and go on to assemble his wife's breakfast on a tray.

* * *

"Amy, wake up. I've prepared your breakfast: chicken noodle soup, and since you are sick, a cup of chamomile tea."

Sheldon sets down the tray and sits beside Amy.

"Amy, do you need anything done today?" Sheldon mutters while touching Amy's forehead.

"Really? You'll run my errands today?" Amy says weakly.

"Anything for you. Besides, it's a Saturday and I don't have much work to do." Sheldon smiles at her.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sheldon. I've got some grocery shopping and laundry for you today. Will you be okay to bring Isaac with you?" Amy rises up and settles the tray in front of her.

"Certainly. Anything else that ought to be done?" Sheldon questions.

"Can please you bring me some Doritos on the way home?" Amy pleads with a convincing tone. If there's one thing Sheldon can't do, it's definitely saying no to a sick and adorable Amy.

Sheldon sighs, "Just that one small pack, okay?"

Amy's face lightens up and hugs Sheldon tightly, kissing him on his cheeks lightly. Knowing his germaphobe husband, he might push her off their bed if she kissed him on the lips in her current condition.

"Yippie! I love you so so much."

"Amy, you know that using two 'so's' is grammatically incorrect in exaggerating how you feel towards me. Using one 'so' is enough and, in fact, the proper way to do it. Nonetheless, I love you, too. Now, release me. We'll never get anything done if we continue this." Sheldon loosens his hug from her and gives Amy a peck on her head.

"Both of you take care, alright," Amy tells Sheldon as he is walking his way out.

Sheldon thought, _today's gonna be a gruel one._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Excuse the typos, if there is any.

* * *

"Daddy, one more!" Isaac squeals while clapping his hands adorably.

Isaac and Sheldon are facing each other in their bathtub. Both are full of suds, hair all messy, and surrounded by toys floating around the tub. Sheldon thought that sharing a bath with Isaac will lessen their time together in the bathroom. Instead, he's sitting there, sighing after Isaac requested another round of The Elements Song.

Isaac always likes his elements so much that he memorized that song religiously much to Sheldon's annoyance. All the embarrassments came rushing to him due to his drunken speech. Regardless, they might have a gifted chemist on the way much to Sheldon's excitement.

"But we already sang it like two times already." Sheldon protests while holding up his two fingers.

"But I like it three times!" Isaac pouts and puts his head down in a sulking manner. Just like his daddy's own fixations.

Sheldon sighs, he'll never win against his child. He starts singing The Elements Song playfully for the last time while Isaac mimics him while singing. Isaac's enthusiasm exceeds the highest point after hearing his father singing that song once more.

* * *

Amy lies peacefully in a fetal position tucked into their comforter. She hears the faint noises coming from their bathroom and knows that Sheldon and Isaac are playing in their bathtub. _Those boys! I thought they're already done?_ And then she hears Sheldon singing The Elements Songs. _Oh, that's why!_

She's been feeling feverish these past few days from all her heavy workload in her lab. She used to soldier on through the stress and the pressure. _Maybe because she already has a family to take care of. Maybe because she's getting older. Oh, that's why!_ She thought.

* * *

"Daddy, where's Momma?" Isaac says while sitting on his car seat.

"She's sick as of the moment, buddy. Mommy needs to rest that's why I'm gonna be taking you out shopping." Sheldon stares at the child on the car's rear mirror.

Since obtaining his driver's license 5 years ago and admitting to Amy that he has it 3 years ago, he has been seamlessly driving after Amy became pregnant. But this will be the first time that he's doing it without Amy's supervision and what's worse is a toddler on board! He's praying, to whomever, deity people believe in, for them to be in one piece their whole trip.

The Cooper boys go on to shop for what they need at home: food, toiletries, and household products. Isaac even slipped a toy while Sheldon was not looking.

"What do you want to eat, bud?" Sheldon asks as he pushes the shopping cart

"Froyo!" Isaac wiggling and screaming from the top of his lungs.

"It's called frozen yogurt. Only hippies say those things." Sheldon playfully reprimanded his son.

"Yey! Froyo"

* * *

"Amy, We're home!" Sheldon announces while carrying Isaac on one hand and pulling a full shopping bag trolley on the other.

"Oh, I miss you both! Where's my Doritos?" Amy rushes to them both hugging and kissing her husband and child.

"Get Isaac first. I left a few bags downstairs." Sheldon rushes downstairs to retrieve 2 more bags of groceries and a bag of takeaway.

"Did you enjoy your day? Don't tell daddy, we have a surprise for him." Amy whispers to Isaac.

"You're gonna have a brother or sister in about seven and a half months." Isaac giggles uncontrollably.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sheldon enters their apartment carrying the bags.

"Baby!" Isaac squeals as Amy smiles and cuddles him.

"Yes Isaac, you're daddy and mommy's baby. Here's your Doritos, Amy. We can only have it once every week. You know this stuff's unhealthy." Sheldon walks to their counter and starts to arrange their goods while Amy and Isaac are still giggling.

"Sheldon, what Isaac means is that we're gonna have another baby," Amy tells him softly. The look of affection on Amy's eyes is incomparable. It resembles the look she gave him on their first time, at their wedding, when they make love, and when she announced their first pregnancy.

Sheldon gives her the surprised look while still holding her Doritos.

"Really?" Sheldon utters gently.

"Yes, really."

He bolts towards Amy and Isaac and hugs them tightly. He even stifles a sob from her exciting news. Amy caresses his nape and kisses the spot below his earlobe. Sheldon is never a fan of emotions but whenever he indulges in them, those were the special moments.

"We're gonna have another one, Shelly." She whispers

"You can't have the Doritos anymore."

* * *

END


End file.
